


It's gonna be me

by Jeongmoftw56



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Drama, F/F, F/M, Gen, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27592898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeongmoftw56/pseuds/Jeongmoftw56
Summary: Yoo Jeongyeon has had her heart broken way too many times and now believes everyone is the same. She became cold and distant and became known as the Ice Queen. Hirai Momo is the major player at the school and believes nobody would ever deny her until Jeongyeon came around. Momo now has an objective to make Yoo Jeongyeon hers. But along the way, there will be a lot of challenges knowing that a lot of people have a crush on Jeongyeon, Including her own friend group.
Relationships: Choi Jisu | Lia/Shin Ryujin, Hirai Momo/Yoo Jeongyeon, Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon, Kang Daniel/Park Jisoo | Jihyo, Minatozaki Sana/Yoo Jeongyeon, Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung, Myoui Mina/Yoo Jeongyeon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, This is one of the two new stories that I will be releasing out during this time. I'm sorry that I've been gone for a while but I am back and is better than ever. The title and this whole book is inspired by Nsync's 'It's gonna be me"

She was the coldest girl in school.

She had the sharpest eyes that could tear you apart.

And the firmest voice you'll ever hear.

Nobody wanted to get on her bad side.

Everyone knew why she was like that.

But it didn't stop them from admiring her or even attempting to ask her out just to get shut down terribly.

She was only nice to her closest friends.

People she knew would never hurt her, or betray her trust.

She promised herself that she would never love again.

Love was too painful for her.

To be able to trust someone that much as if they were your family.

To be able to share secrets as if they were your best friend.

To be able to be affectionate, and give them all of your love and attention.

To expect the same from them.

It was too much.

It was too much for Yoo Jeongyeon and she despised it. 

She hated seeing happy couples.

Knowing that her heart was broken many times.

She wonders why her, Why is she the unlucky one in love.

She knows it's not for her looks or her personality. (At least she thinks)

She wonders what made her so special to be the only one cheated on and abused in every single relationship she entered in.

She hopes that one day if she was lucky enough to find that special someone that could make her trust and believe in love again.

That they would treat her right.

They would treat her like a queen.

That they would never hurt her.

But once again those are just thoughts, dreams that may never become a reality.

Until she met her...


	2. Chapter 2

It was the first day of school, For some students, it was the first day of high school at one of the biggest international school, located in Seoul, South Korea. The hallways were loud and crowded, many students were hugging their friends that they haven't seen over the summer while first-year students were asking for directions to find their classes. The noise soon dies down as the sound of heels clicking got louder and louder. Everyone excluding the clueless new kids who had no idea what's going on froze and made space for the girl who was the source of the noise.

A dark hair girl made her way down the hall, She wore a two-piece skirt and top set with white heels while carrying her purse. She had the sharpest stare on her face as she made her way to her locker where her friend was waiting for her.

"Hey Jeong, How was the summer vacation." Another girl with long brown hair said, hoping that the students around them would go back to talking and making noise. It's not that she wasn't used to the attention because Park Jihyo is the fifth years' student class president and the secretary for the student government association. It's the fact that it was so silent whenever her best friend was nearby. Jihyo knows that her friend can't help how people react to her but from her previous year's actions, it's reasonable. 

The taller girl turned towards her best friend and smiled. "Summer was great. How was summer Jihyo?"

Not too far away from the duo, a group of freshmen and sophomores was watching. "Who is that and why did everyone get quiet?"

"That's Yoo Jeongyeon the school's ice queen. Even though she's a fifth-year student here she scares everyone even her seniors. The only person I've seen her be nice to is her best friend Park Jihyo who's right beside her and a lucky third-year named Son Chaeyoung." One girl explained.

'I think she's cute, she doesn't look scary at all."

"Yeah that's another thing, nearly everyone has a crush on her and she's awful when she turns down people. So everyone watches from afar."

"Why is she awful?"

"I don't know, This is what I heard from some of the older kids." The brunette said as she turned towards the freshman, she was about to say something else but instantly went quiet as the girls they were talking about walked past them. 

"That was scary, It was nice talking to you. Hopefully, I'll see you around. What's your name?" The brunette said as soon as both girls were out of earshot.

"My name is Yuna, What's yours?"

"My name is Chaeryeong and this is my best friend Lia." Chaeryeong said as she linked arms with Lia as they both walked away leaving the freshman alone.

~

Jeongyeon and Jihyo made their way to their first class of the day which was also their homeroom classroom. Since they were early the classroom was empty with the exclusion of the teacher who greeted them.

Both girls sat near the windows as they caught up with each other since they haven't seen each other the whole break. Another girl with short dark hair entered the classroom and wrapped her arms around both girls who were sitting. 

"Yah! " Jihyo jumped and Jeongyeon turned to see no other than Son Chaeyoung. 

"Chaeyoung you butt! Why would you scare both of us?" 

"It's funny seeing your faces, Both of you got the most expressive faces I've seen and I have seen expressive before." Chaeyoung grin as she pulled a chair over and sat down. "Anything interesting happened over break?"

"Nah, Same thing as always. My family plans a trip and we stay there for a good two weeks and then we go to another one." Jeongyeon replied. Jihyo on the other hand stayed quiet as both girls turned towards her. 

"Something wrong Jihyo?"

The brunette sighed because she knows both of them were waiting for answers. "It's nothing bad don't worry, It just... I'm dating Daniel." Jihyo didn't want to say anything because she knew Jeongyeon was sensitive to romantic relationships.

"That's awesome! I'm so happy for you! You've been crushing on him for a while now!" Chaeyoung exclaimed happily. Jihyo smiled at Chaeyoung and then looked at Jeongyeon, who still haven't said a word. 

"Jeong... I didn't want to say anything beca-"

"Congrats Jihyo," Jeongyeon cut off her best friend and smiled at her. "I'm happy for you, Don't worry about me." 

Both Jihyo and Chaeyoung knew Jeongyeon didn't want pity so they both stayed quiet as more students entered in and the teacher looked at the trio. Chaeyoung looked at the time before getting up. 

"Well, I will see both of you later on. I better head to class before Mrs. Kim curse me out." Chaeyoung grin at the duo as she left the class.

Both Jeongyeon and Jihyo was watching the students entered the class as they see a few familiar faces.

"Ugh... She of all people have to be in this class." Jeongyeon said to Jihyo.

"Nice to meet you too, Ice princess." A girl who was wearing blue basketball shorts, with a fitted white tee, said. Jeongyeon rolled her eyes as the other girl winked at her and went towards the back where two other girls were sitting. 

"I don't like people like her." Jeongyeon said to Jihyo who nodded. 

"I know you don't, I can't understand how she can play around with people's hearts like that and break it just like that without any care. But then again Nayeon hangs out with her so..."

"Show me your company..." Jeongyeon started.

"Tell me who you are..." Jihyo finished as they heard the classroom door shut. 

"Alright Fifth years! My name is Kwon Ericka and I will be your English teacher and Homeroom teacher this year. Before we start class I would like everyone to stand up and introduce yourself to your classmates. Let's start from the back, You with the baseball hat on, What's your name."

Jeongyeon rolled her eyes once again as she watched the girl stand up. "Good morning everyone, My name is Hirai Momo and I am the dance team captain and a member of the softball team..." 

"Not to mention a player.." Jihyo muttered.

"No, Shes worst. She's a heartbreaker," Jihyo motioned for her best friend to continue despite knowing what she'll say next.

"I hate heart breakers."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hiii everyone, Sorry for the long breaks once again. How's everyone doing during these times? I hope everyone is safe. I finally got the first chapter out after months of writer's block xD, Anyways comments, upvotes, and subscribing are always appreciated until next time.
> 
> A/N (11/16): Hi guys, I'm still trying to figure out the layout for this site but once I got it, I will edit this chapter some more and add on chapter 2. As for my older stories, I may add them on this site sometime in the winter when I'm not busy and I'll revise some of them hopefully.


	3. Chapter 3

After their first class of the day ended, Jeongyeon and Jihyo went their separate ways. Sadly this year they weren't as lucky so they only shared one class together and lunch. It was getting harder to maintain their friendship due to their schedules getting busier than ever.

Jeongyeon went to her second class of the day which was math and went to a vacant seat by the window. Jeongyeon loved sitting by the window because she could let her mind wander without any worries. As the class filled up a girl came and sat beside her. One that she recognized from her previous class. 

Myoui Mina

Jeongyeon didn't know much about the girl and it didn't help that Mina was on the quieter side. Jeongyeon only knew that Mina wasn't like the other girls that she, unfortunately, hangs out with. There were no rumors about her, the Only thing she knew is that Mina dated a guy named BamBam for two years before breaking up. 

"Excuse me..." Jeongyeon jumped out of her thoughts as she turned to look at the blonde right beside her. Jeongyeon motioned for her to continue.

"Sorry to bother you, But do you have a pencil? Or something I can write with? I think my friend took my pencil bag again." Mina asks. Jeongyeon simply nodded and handed the blonde a pencil before turning back to the window.

"Thank you...Je-Jeongyeon right?" Mina said. Jeongyeon didn't feel like having a conversation but she still decided to reply.

"You're welcome, and Yes my name is Jeongyeon."

"Cool, Sorry to bother you. Also your Jihyo's best friend right?"

"Yes...why do you ask?" Jeongyeon said, trying to figure out where this conversation was going.

"I need her number because I got elected to be the treasurer of fifth-year students. I don't know why I was notified on such late notice. Could I have her number?"

"No, But you can come to our table at lunchtime and introduce yourself to her. I'm pretty sure you know what table we sit at so you'll find both of us there. Anyways are you finished?"

"...yes, yes. Sorry Jeongyeon." Mina apologized as she turned towards the board.

~

Hirai Momo made her way down the hallway to find her friends after leaving her second class. As she walked past other students she could hear their comments.

"She's so hot!"

"I wouldn't mind having her break my heart."

"She can bend me over anytime." 

Momo smirked and wink at a group of girls before seeing her friends. 

"Momo!" Two girls, one with pink hair and one with long brown hair exclaimed.

"Hey Nayeon, Hey Sana! Where's Mina?"

"Her teacher is holding them for a few minutes but she'll be out soon." As soon as Sana said that, The classroom door opened as many students exited. Momo peeped her head around the corner just to become face to face with Jeongyeon.

Both girls froze for a second since neither was expecting someone on the other side. Once Jeongyeon realizes who it was she gave her a glare and used her bag to push her away. "Out of my way." 

Momo rolled her eyes as check out the girl walking away from her. "You know Jeongyeon-"

"I don't want to hear it," Jeongyeon says as she walked away but it seems like Momo wouldn't give up as she followed Jeongyeon down the hallway. 

"Too bad... You're going to hear it today"

"Fuck off, Hirai."

Not too far away, Yuna glanced at the older girls before turning back to Chaeryeong. "Who's that?"

"That's Hirai Momo, The school player, flirt, and heartbreaker. She's also the founder of the dance team at the school and she's a really great teacher. I just wouldn't want to be her next target. She'll reel people in with her charms and then once she finishes playing with them, She dumps them." 

"You said she's the founder of the dance team?" Yuna said, disregarding everything else.

"Yeah and Captain. Why? Are you going to try out?" Chaeryeong replied.

"Yes! I came to this school for this exact reason, I only heard good things about the dance team and the captain. I didn't know she had such a reputation." Yuna said as the duo made their way to the cafeteria. (More like Yuna following Chaeryeong because she has no idea where she's going.)

"Do you want to have lunch together, Since lower classmen share the same lunch shift," Chaeryeong said changing the subject. 

Yuna smiled and nodded ecstatically. "Thank you for asking me, I have no idea where I would've sit."

"Anytime."

~

It was finally lunchtime for the upperclassmen. Jeongyeon and Jihyo met up and made their way to the usual table. During this time nobody sat at that table because they knew who it was reserved for. (More like everyone is scared of Jeongyeon so they don't try to bother her.)

Once both girls received their lunch they sat at their destinated table, The same one they sat at since year 1. They both begin to dine in.

"So how were your classes so far Jeong?"

"It's alright, Luckily enough I only have a class with one asshole and not two. So that's a good thing, How about yours?" Jeongyeon asked as she spotted a familiar blonde making her way towards the table. 

"Jihyo?"

"Yes?"

"Hi, It's nice to meet you. My name is Myoui Mina and I am the new treasurer for the fifth year class officers." The blonde said as she placed out her hand.

Jihyo gladly took it and shake it. "Nice to meet you too Mina, Our group meetings will start next week, After Meet and Greet day is over." Mina smiled and walked away. 

"She's interesting..." Jeongyeon looked at Jihyo.

"What?"

"You think she's interesting, Jihyo? I don't know how to feel about her. She hangs out with them and nobody talks about her."

"Jeong you have to make more friends then just Chae and I"

" I'm trying... I wish Chaeyoung was older so she could have lunch with us. She's stuck with the first and second years."

"Yeah, But at least she can have lunch with us on Fridays. Much less next year she'll be an upperclassmen." 

Not too far away there was another table in the middle of the cafeteria that was reserved for a certain set of students. Mina made her way to that table. 

Nayeon spotted her out first as she motioned to the others. "What were you doing over there?"

"Remember I said I'm the treasurer for the fifth year's, I was just getting information from our class president on when we'll meet. " Nayeon and Sana nodded as they continued to eat. Mina then turned to Momo who just arrived at the table with her food. 

"This a first, Usually Momo would be at the table before anyone else." 

"Well after I tried talking to Ice princess over there who wouldn't have it, I went to my next class. After that, I had a little session with a hot-"

"Really again? Without me?" Sana whined. 

"It just happened, She pulled me into the restroom and that was it."

"C'mon now, Give me details. It's the least you can do since y-"

"That's enough," Mina said as both girls dropped the conversation. 

"Anyways, What do you guys want to do on Friday after the Make-a-friend event."

"We could have a sleepover or something since that event is going to take the whole school day. We can do it at my home since it's the closest. " Nayeon replied.

"Are you sure you're parents won't mind..."

"Yeah, As long as Sana doesn't break anything again they don't mind." 

"It was one time..."

"One time too many." 

"Are you excited for tryouts this year?"

"Yeah, I can't wait to see what skills these first-years have." Momo smiled at her friends. Sana and Mina have been her friends for as long as she can remember. They all practically grew up together. Nayeon was a more recent friend of the trio but they still treated her as if they knew her for a long time.

Momo only knows that Nayeon used to be friends with the class president and Ice princess but she doesn't know what exactly happened for their friendship to end. Nayeon never mentioned it and Momo didn't try to pry. 

As the bell rings to let them know to go to their last class of the day, The group of girls said their goodbyes as they left the cafeteria. 

Momo always considered the first week of school to be boring, It was the same thing every year. 

Introduce yourself in all your classes, Do Icebreakers, The Make-a-friend event which forced students to socialize with each other. The only reason Momo goes every year is because it's required and this is the only time people will learn more about clubs and organizations.

Momo has a lot of pride in her dance team. She founded the team in her first year after hearing there was no dance team. It grew a lot over the last four years, The team has become international winners for the last 3 years in a row. (Excluding the first year since things were just starting up.) 

There were students who begged their parents to attend this school just for them to try out to be on the dance team. But Momo wasn't an easy judge, Only who she taught was the best could get on the team. There were a few exceptions. 

Momo entered the already full classroom as she made her way to the last vacant seat in the back. 

" Let's get this over with."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Alas Chapter 2 is finished, Right now I'm not sure if things are going to start out slow with how the relationships will develop but right now Jeongyeon has interacted with 3 of the 4 potential Love interests. Thank you for all the comments, and upvotes I have gotten so far. Until next time :)
> 
> A/N (11/16): I think I'm going to name the chapters using roman numerals bc I can't think of names for it.


	4. Chapter 4

The first Friday of the school year is the Make-a-friend event or in other words, Meet and greet day. This was one of the few days students had no classes because the purpose of this event was to make a new friend, Even if it's just one.

Seoul International High promoted friendship between students which is why they made it a requirement for every student to attend every year during their time at this school.

The only rooms that were opened in the school were the Cafeteria (They had a restaurant catering to students today) and The Gym (which was filled with tables with different clubs and organizations)As for the actual meeting other students. It was done outside in the teacher's parking lot.

Jeongyeon and Chaeyoung made their way to the student government table where Jihyo was at. "How long do you have to stay here Thomas?"

Jihyo glared at Chaeyoung for the nickname before answering. "About an hour, I'm glad I took the earliest time slot. I'll join you guys later, As for right now try to make some friends or look for new clubs.." 

Both girls sighed. "Okay, mom..." Chaeyoung muttered before spotting out a duo. She quickly left both Jeongyeon and Jihyo alone before bringing over two girls. 

"Jihyo, Jeongyeonnie. Meet my friend Tzuyu." Tzuyu smiled and waved at the duo who waved back.

"Ohhh so this is Tzuyu, I thought you made up a person." Jihyo joked. 

"I'm not that much of a loner, I have friends other than you two." Chaeyoung put her tongue out before turning to Tzuyu. "Ohh and this is Tzuyu's Best friend, Elkie. Whenever Tzuyu not with me and Dubu she's usually with Elkie." Just as Chaeyoung mention Dubu, a pale girl with colorful hair put her arm around Chaeyoung. 

"Did somebody say Dub-"

"Not now Dahyun, Look who's in front of us." Tzuyu cut her off, Dahyun took a good look to realized both Jeongyeon and Jihyo was staring at her. "Chaeyoung, I can't believe you actually befriended the scariest people in school."

"They aren't scary, Where is everyone getting this from-"

"You been around them too long to k-"

"Can y'all go somewhere else with this? Y'all stinking up the joint and I need more people to join SGA." Jihyo complained as the group of girls moved. Tzuyu and Elkie said goodbye to the rest of the girls as they made their way outside. Dahyun and Chaeyoung kept bickering, So Jeongyeon left both of them and decided to head outside. 

The raven stood by a tree by herself when a girl with short blue hair approach her. "Chilling or Bored?"

"Both."

"Same, I really only have one friend here and I'm hoping to make some more once I join the dance team."

"You dance?" Jeongyeon looked surprised at the girl, She looks like she would play a lot of sports, Not just dance.

"Yeah, and I'm on the softball team too. My friend does the same, What about you?"

"The only in school activity I do here is Track and Field. But for out of school my main focus is Figure skating. I'm in the rink basically every day." Jeongyeon replied.

"Figure skating? I haven't heard of many students doing it here. It sounds like it's something your passionate about since your there all the time." 

"It is, It's the only thing that takes my mind off of things." 

"That's nice, It's always good to have a passion for something. What's your name? My name is Ryujin by the way."

Jeongyeon was a little bit surprised, Usually, everyone knew her name unless it was first year's. "I'm surprised you didn't know about me, I'm Yoo Jeongyeon."

Ryujin stared at the taller girl for a moment. "Oh yeah, I heard your name. People always talking about how scary or hot you are. I didn't really pay any attention to it because I felt like everyone was exaggerating."

"It's a hit or miss, I can understand why they're scared of me because I have a record for being very merciless towards certain people. But for the most part, I don't want to be bothered."

"Yeah, Same here. That's why I only have one friend." Ryujin laughed as she checked her phone. "You seem pretty chill Jeongyeon, I hope I'll see you around." With that Ryujin left.

~

After getting Dahyun off her back, Chaeyoung made her way outside to find Jeongyeon. 

"Where the hell she went?" Chaeyoung muttered to herself before hearing loud music. She quickly turned towards the sound making her way over there. She could see a crowd form as she saw the school heartbreaker hyping on another girl. 

Momo stood up on top of the table. "Go Hard Lisa!" She shouted as she watched her co-captain dance to 'Swalla Swalla' by Jason Derulo. She then smiled at the crowd that was forming. "This is Lisa, Our co-captain for the dance team. If you're interested in trying out then after the performances, Please follow both Lisa and me to the gym."

Chaeyoung was a bit surprised that the school would let them do such a dance but then she remembers that most of the teachers are inside and by time they hear the music, Momo and Lisa will be gone. 

Chaeyoung turned to go look for Jeongyeon before bumping into a girl. " Oh, sorry about that." Chaeyoung quickly apologizes as she put her hand out before making eye contact with the girl she knocked down.

"It's alright." The blonde hair girl smiled as she grabbed Chaeyoung's hand. "She's so pretty."

"Thank you." 

"Oh shit, I said that out loud didn't I. Sorry about that." Chaeyoung blushes.

"No, It's fine. You're fine, What's your name?"

"Son Chaeyoung. Third-year student. What about you?"

"Myoui Mina, Fifth-year student..." The blonde realized their hands still linked as she slowly draws it away. "It was nice meeting you Chaeyoung. I hope to see you around." Mina said as she walked away.

"Nice meeting you too, gorgeous..." Chaeyoung mumbles.

~ 

It was finally lunchtime, as all the students made their way inside. Since it was a school-wide event, Half of the students had to go outside to eat. (Which wasn't a problem, Given that it was still summertime.)

Jeongyeon and Jihyo were at their usual table waiting for Chaeyoung to arrive. "So I have to sit at one more table after lunch and that's for the school choir." Jihyo started as she watched Jeongyeon got up and head over to someone. Chaeyoung then arrived at the table with her meal.

"I met the most gorgeous girl today by accident, She was soo pretty." The brunette started as she went on and on about a certain blonde. 

"You said Myoui Mina, Chae?"

"Yesss, Even her name is pretty."

"She's the treasurer for fifth-year class officers. I'm not sure if she's in SGA." 

"Really? If I knew pretty people were going to be in SGA, I would-"

"Guys, This is Ryujin." Jeongyeon motioned to two girls beside her. 

Both Jihyo and Chaeyoung stayed frozen before jumping up and hugging Jeongyeon.

"Yoo actually made a friend for once! She grows up so fast." Chaeyoung exclaimed, trying to wipe a fake tear before getting smacked by Jeongyeon.

" I'm very proud of you Jeong." Jihyo the turned to the next girl beside Ryujin. "What's your name?"

"My name is Yeji and we are both second-year students. You guys don't mind us sitting here right?"

"Well, Jeongyeon invited you here so she must've gotten a good read on both of you. So of course, You are welcome to sit here with us... Chaeyoung shall we get to know Jeongyeon's new friends."

"Absolutely."

~

"We got so many signatures for tryouts, I can't wait," Momo said as she dropped her plate right in front of Sana, Nayeon, and Mina causing all three of them to jump. 

"What have all of you been doing since I was occupied?"

"I was walking around and looking for any extra activities to join with Sana before we got separated. Then I met this girl named Chaeyoung, she seems cool. Afterward, I met with the rest of SGA." Mina said. Nayeon stopped paying attention after a while as she looked at the table where her ex-friends sit. 

"There's a lot more people over there for once." Sana said.

"Yeah..." Nayeon replied turning around to face Momo.

Momo stared over at the other table where Jeongyeon and Jihyo were at. She then looked at Nayeon. She could see the brunette was picking at her food now. 

"I know this isn't our place to ask but we've been friends for a while now. What happened between you three?" Momo asked. Both Mina and Sana turned to Nayeon waiting for a reply.

"I'll tell you at the sleepover." 

"Anyways, I found some cuties earlier." Sana grinned at Momo. 

"Upperclassmen or Lower?" Momo smirked at her best friend while Mina rolled her eyes.

"Lowerclassmen, Her name is Dahyun. She seems sweet but she came off a bit religious. There was another girl with Dahyun but I didn't get her name. I think she's over there with Jeongyeon and Jihyo." Sana motioned over to the table as the group turned towards that direction. 

"I can't tell who's who. Since everyone over there has dark hair."

"Who knows maybe one of them will show up at Momo's birthday party." 

"That's three months away, Sana." Mina said.

"Anyways, The last girl was super tall. I thought she was older because of how tall and mature she looks. She and her friend was speaking in mandarin when I " bump" into her." Sana said putting emphasis on bump. "Her name is Tzuyu by the way."

"Now you just got to find out if they're into girls." Nayeon replied.

"Everybody is into me, I'm Minatofuckingzaki Sana," Sana says confidently. "Much less if Momo can get any girl she wants without any problem, Why can't I."

"Momo can't get Yoo Jeongyeon."

"Yeah, That girl is merciless. She was a little rude to me when I was trying to have a conversation. Her friend Jihyo is much nicer." Mina says.

"I can most definitely get Yoo Jeongyeon." Momo argued.

"Then why haven't you?" Sana smirked at Momo. Momo went silent, Not knowing what to say. She then looked at Nayeon who was also waiting for an answer.

"...Uhh I don't know. We haven't crossed paths until now." 

"Well since your 'paths' have crossed now, I triple dog dare you to at least make out with Jeongyeon." 

"Make out? "

"That girl is tough as nails, There's no way anybody would be able to sleep with her so why not make-out, Heck even getting a kiss from her is going to be hard."

"How do we know if she's even into girls? I've only heard of her being with guys."

"She's into girls," Nayeon says, shutting up the group.

"How do you know?" All three girls stared at Nayeon, waiting for an answer.

The brunette sighed before finally speaking.

"I dated her."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Boom, Was anyone expecting that? Or were you expecting something different? Please let me know in the comments. Comments and Kudos are always appreciated (Also anything else since I'm still getting used to this site.)


	5. Chapter 5

Nayeon, Jeongyeon, and Jihyo have been friends since they were young. They did everything together and were inseparable. Things started to change when all three girls started to date. 

Whenever Nayeon had a boyfriend she would unintentionally ditch her friends before coming back to them apologizing. It put a strain on their friendship because Jeongyeon and Jihyo never ditched Nayeon when they had boyfriends.

Jeongyeon's main issue was that when she needed both Jihyo and Nayeon after getting her heartbroken, only Jihyo showed up. 

So Jeongyeon decided to pull the brunette to the side one day to talk to her. "Nayeonnie, I know you are in a relationship and all but please don't forget who your friends are and who will help you if he breaks your heart. I want the same for myself when I get screwed over."

"I'm sorry Jeongyeonnie, I don't mean to leave you while you're hurting. It's not right of me and I know our friendship is strained because of it. I will work harder so when you are upset, You don't only have Jihyo's shoulder to lean on but also mines." Nayeon says as she pulled the taller girl into a hug. 

Nayeon kept her promise and started hanging out with Jeongyeon and Jihyo more. As they started the international high school, Jihyo could notice the tension between the duo. Jihyo knew that everything was fine between them but she felt like one or both of them was crushing on each other. Their whole interactions were different than before. It was more gentle and caring rather than playful.

Jihyo was right on her suspicions when she accidentally walked in on both Nayeon and Jeongyeon kissing in the kitchen. Both girls quickly jumped away from each other trying to explain to Jihyo it's not what it looks like but Jihyo wasn't having it.

"I fucking knew it, I had a strong feeling y'all was crushing on each other but I was like. Let me give them the benefit of the doubt. Now both of y'all sucking each other faces off in the damn kitchen." Jihyo laughed at the duo whose faces were turning redder every minute. 

After things calmed down, Jihyo went to ask them a question. "So... How did this happen?"

"I've been crushing on Jeongyeon for a while now and I wasn't sure if she liked me back. Turns out she's been crushing on me too." Nayeon explained. "I just initiated the kiss and next thing you know we're dating."

"Wait, Y'all are dating? How long?"

"About three months now....Ji...hyo?" Jeongyeon and Nayeon noticed the change in Jihyo's expression.

"THREE MONTHS AND NEITHER OF YOU TOLD ME, YOUR BESTFRIEND? I'LL KILL YOU " Both Nayeon and Jeongyeon sprinted away from an angry Jihyo.

~ 

Present time

"Alright, So that explains how y'all got together I guess. But you didn't explain why you're not friends with them anymore." Momo says.

All four girls were in Nayeon's bedroom, sitting across from each other. After Momo, Sana, and Mina heard that Nayeon used to date Jeongyeon they wanted details. Nayeon told them to wait until the sleepover and ran off once they were pressuring her too much. 

The brunette stayed quiet, As the three girls waited for her to reply. "Nayeon?"

Nayeon kept her head down, refusing to look at her friends. "I hurt her, Momo. I hurt her really bad." She started before taking a deep breath. "She- She won't even look my way, Neither of them would." 

"What did you exactly did Nayeon?" 

"I hurt her..."

"Guys, We should give Nayeon a break. It's clear she doesn't want to talk about it anymore." Mina says. Sana and Momo nodded as they try to find a different activity to do, To get Nayeon distracted.

~

The following week, Nayeon was back to her talkative self, and nobody bothered to bring up the subject of her ex-friends. 

Sana did decide to pester Momo again about getting Jeongyeon. "Sana, I know she's sexy, but she's cold as fuck. I don't know i-" Momo started before her cheek started to sting. She looked at the pink hair girl in shock.

"Did you just-"

"Damn right I just smacked the shit out of you! What's going on with you? The Momo I know wouldn't give up just because this girl isn't as easy to get. See this as a challenge." 

"What about Nayeon?" Momo asks.

"What about her? She's fine, She went through three boyfriends when we met her. If she was still hung up on Jeongyeon, She wouldn't have dated anyone else." Sana responded.

Seeing there were no other reason for Momo to hold back, (She wouldn't mess around with someone if she knew her friend liked them.) She nodded. Momo would try her hardest to get Yoo Jeongyeon.

~

The only time Momo got to see Jeongyeon was in the mornings and when she would wait for Mina to leave her math class.

So Momo entered her English class like normal, sitting beside Mina and Sana, and proceed to have a normal conversation. She made eye contact with Sana who motioned over to the duo, Who was chatting away like normal. 

Mina looked at her friends before giving them a disapproving look. Mina loved both her friends but she hated how they act, and treated other people. Of course, Mina knows why both of them do that but she hopes there will be someone that'll help calm them.

Once the bell rings, Momo made her way to the dark haired beauty. "Hi, hottie." 

Jeongyeon scoffed and turned to walk away. "Hold on, I want to talk to you." Momo quickly slides in front of Jeongyeon. 

"I'm not interested in socializing with the likes of you. Now move out the way, Hirai." Jeongyeon says. 

"C'mon I'm not here to f-"

"Is there an issue?" Both girls turned and looked at the teacher standing there waiting for a response. "It's nothing." They both said as they left the classroom. 

Jeongyeon made it to her second class a few minutes late. She quickly apologizes and went to her designated seat. After she settled down, She pulled out her notebook getting ready to take notes when she felt eyes on her.

"Is there something you need Myoui?"

"No, no. I...I just wanted to show you my notes since you missed a few minutes." Mina stuttered.

"That's because your friend kept bothering me and wouldn't let me leave..." Jeongyeon spat out before changing her demeanor. "Thanks... For the notes." The raven said as she quickly copies them, so she wouldn't occupy Mina's time.

After Jeongyeon finished copying the notes, She thanked Mina once again before looking out the window. Unbeknownst to her Mina was watching her. 

Mina thought of Jeongyeon as the most interesting person in school. The dark-haired beauty had such a mysterious and strong aura around her that Mina couldn't figure out. Mina also couldn't figure out why Jeongyeon was so hostile. She now knows that Jeongyeon has been hurt before but Mina feels like there is more to the story. 

"Do I got something on my face? Why are you staring so hard today Myoui?" Jeongyeon said, Mina could tell she was getting irritated.

"Sorry! I was daydreaming." Mina quickly lied as she turned back to her work. 'I want to get to know you better...' The blonde thought.

~

"Jihyo, Do you think that something is off today?" Jeongyeon says to her best friend as she takes a piece of garlic bread and ate it.

"What do you mean?" 

"Well today, Fucking Hirai made me late to my second class, and Myoui was staring at me extra hard today... Are you even paying attention?"

"Huh?" Jihyo looked up and gave Jeongyeon a guilty smile. "Sorry, I was texting Daniel." Jeongyeon sighed as she continued her meal. 

"You should invite him to my birthday get together." Jihyo looked up at Jeongyeon, surprised.

"Really? I don't want it to be too-"

"It won't be too much for me, You seem to really like him, Which says a lot, and I want to formally meet him."

"Thanks, Jeong."

"No Pro-' Jeongyeon got cut off by a familiar voice

" THOMAS, YOOSTRICH" Chaeyoung shouted as she made her way to the duo. 

"What the hell are you doing here Chae? Your lunch ended a while ago, If they see you here, You'll get detention." Jihyo whisper-shouted.

"Psshh fuck detention, I came here to see my friends. I'm lonely." Chaeyoung replied.

"You have Tzuyu and Dahyun too." Jeongyeon added as she continued to eat.

"I know but neither of them was here today and I couldn't find Ryujin or Yeji anywhere. So I decided to find you guys."

"But you're also skipping class."

"It's art class and much less I had the same teacher since I came here, She's fine with me skipping."

"That's her, Not administration."

"Listen, If I wanted someone to scold me over my life choices, I would've gone to my parents' house." Chaeyoung snapped. 

All three girls paused. Jihyo and Chaeyoung glared at each other.

"Chaeyoung, I know we're friends and all but watch your tone-" Jihyo started, Just to see Chaeyoung got up and walked off.

"I'm telling you today is strange." Jeongyeon mutters.

~ 

Momo and the others heard the voice of a smaller girl by Jeongyeon's and Jihyos's table. They all turned to see the smaller girl walking off.

"Wonder what's that's about." Momo started.

"Doesn't concern me...Hey Mina! Where you're going?" Nayeon shouted, Seeing the blonde following the smaller girl out of the cafeteria.

~

Mina found Chaeyoung sitting by herself outside. The blonde slowly approached the girl before sitting beside her.

"Hey...."

"Hi..." Chaeyoung looked up to see Mina sitting beside her. "What are you do-"

"You seemed upset, So I wanted to check up on you."

"It's nothing, Just a little argument." Chaeyoung mumbles. "Actually nevermind, I don't understand why Jihyo had to press me just because I'm here at the wrong time."

"I'm not trying to defend Jihyo or anything but she is the class president for fifth-year students so she maybe needs to set an example," Mina says calmy.

"She could set an example without pressing me over one simple thing." 

"I know..."

"I had a lot of rules at home, So I moved in with my grandmother. I know there are rules at school and all but I don't need my friend bothering me over stupid shit like me skipping class."

"She cares about you Chaeyoung, Skipping classes isn't going to do you any good."

"But I'm lonely."

"So? Just do something you like to occupy the time. That's what I do when none of my friends are around."

"Thank you, Mina, I don't understand how your friends with these girls, You're so nice and innocent."

Mina nodded, Ignoring the last comment. She stood up fixing her dress before putting her hand out. "Come on, Let me walk you back to class. After the school day end, You should go and talk to Jihyo."

Chaeyoung hesitated for a moment before grabbing Mina's hand. She got up as they both made their way back inside, together.

This would be the start of a great friendship between Mina and Chaeyoung.


	6. Chapter 6

As the days passed by, It was finally Friday. Which meant it was tryouts for the dance team. Throughout the day other students noticed that Momo and a few other returning members of the dance team were about to jump out of their seats at any time. During lunch, The girls couldn't even speak to Momo because she was too busy. 

Once the final bell rang, Momo rush out of the classroom heading to the dance studio. She watches as Lisa, her co-captain entered in and a few other returning dancers who didn't need to re-audition. 

Both Momo and Lisa decided that once you have been on the team for a good three years, There was no need to try out again unless you had a really bad season or injury.

"Alright so we got about twenty minutes until people start rolling in, Where's Jimin? I need him to also judge." Momo asks Lisa.

"He's coming in a little late, That's what he told me." Momo sighed and looked around at the returnees. "Hobi, If Jimin doesn't come in time. I need you to help judge." 

Hobi turned and gave Momo an Okay sign before going back to his work. Momo then noticed that Sana and Nayeon entered the room. 

"Why are you here Nayeon? I know why Sana here."

"I wanted to watch too Since I don't have anything better to do. Sana makes this sound very entertaining."

"Well since your here, You can also help put numbers on the people trying out." Momo motion to the group of students outside the studio waiting.

In that group, There stood Chaeryeong, Lia, and Yuna. 

"Do I have to?" Lia complained

"Yes, You promised me you would try out," Chaeryeong replied. It was a little bit different this year since her sister was chosen to study abroad for the fall semester. Chaeyeon wouldn't return until Christmas. This was the first time Chaeryeong would audition without her sister and she was on high nerves.

Of course, she's glad that Lia and their newfound friend Yuna will be trying out with her but it just wasn't the same. 

"I'm so excited!" Yuna yells, Surprisingly enough the first year was super excited. Chaeryeong liked being around Yuna, The younger girl was a breath of fresh air that was needed during times like these.

The chatter in the hallway died down as two girls, Which most people knew hang around the dance captain come out. As they walked down the aisle, they started handing number cards and pins. "For everyone auditioning, Please pin the number to your shirt." Just then the dance captain and co-captain walked out.

"Greetings everyone! My name is Momo and this is Lisa and we're excited for the auditions today. So your afternoon will start off with some stretches and warmups. Then we will teach you a choreography. So you will have three in total, Our last Judge Jimin is running a little bit late but we have a sub just in case he doesn't make it." Momo started.

"After you learn each choreography you will dance it, Infront of us. To know if you made the team or not, You will get a callback sometime over the weekend. The first rehearsal will be the following Friday." Lisa says. 

"So who's ready?" The duo asks as many people cheered. The girls motioned for everyone to entered as Momo motioned to Sana to turn on some peaceful music. 

"Alright, let's start."

~

A good hour and a half have passed as everyone warmed up and learned the three choreographies. Ryujin stood beside her best friend Yeji, as they wait outside for their numbers to be called. The blue hair girl could hear the music blasting from the studio as she looked around spotting out many new faces. 

Ryujin noticed a trio sitting together talking. She studied the girls before nudging Yeji's arm and motioning to them. Yeji stared at the trio before grinning at Ryujin. 

"The dark hair one looks like your type." 

"I knew you would notice." Ryujin smiled at her best friend. Both of them have noticed the dark-haired girl sitting with the two others.

"I don't think she tried out last year."

"Neither have the redhead one, The next one looks like one of the Chae Sis." 

"That is the Chae sis, Dumbass. Surprisingly her sister not here." Yeji replied before getting smacked on the arm. Before Yeji could refute the door opened. 

Lisa stepped out and glance around everyone. There were other students walking out of the dance studio behind her. "Alright, we need numbers ranging from 54 to 64." 

Ryujin and Yeji made their way inside, They saw Momo and the male judge Jimin (turns out he did make it on time) talking and pointing at the papers placed down in front of them. 

"Alright, Please stand in order and state your name and year," Lisa says as she went to sit down right beside Momo. 

"Hwang Yeji, Second-year student. I am number fifty-four." 

"Shin Ryujin, Second-year student. I am number fifty-five." Ryujin started as more and more people stated their name and year.

"Lee Chaeryeong, Second-year student. Number sixty-two."

Yeji nudged Ryujin. "Look, It's her." She motioned to the next girl walking up. 

"Choi Jisu, I also go by Lia. Second-year student, Number sixty-three."

Finally, the last girl, one that was on the taller side walked up. "Hi! I am Shin Yuna and I am a first-year student. I am number sixty-four." 

The three judges look at each other. "Ooh, we got a first-year trying out. Over the last few years, there have been less first year's trying out. Only last year we had around five-try out and only three made it in, Which I already recognized their faces." Momo said, smiling at some of the girls. 

"Alright, Let's start with some stretches, and then we're going straight into a contemporary piece, then to our two hip hop pieces."

Just then the door opened, Momo looked at Jimin and Lisa quizzically before turning back to see a short girl entered in, followed by Ice princess.

"Why are you here? Is there something you need?"

"We wanted to cheer on our friends Ryujin and Yeji," Chaeyoung said. 

"Chaeyoung unnie, Jeongyeon unnie, This is a private audition. You can't watch while we try out." Ryujin said.

Jeongyeon ran her hand through her hair before grabbing Chaeyoung's arm. "I told you we weren't allowed in here." She then turned to Ryujin and Yeji. "Good luck!" 

"So? Mina unnie said it was fine that I could watch."

"We're not doing this today, Chaeyoung. Lets-"

"You know Mina Chae?" Momo asks, It was rare for Mina to talk to people outside her group. Unless it was for academic reasons.

"I know her too, Momo. Chaeyoung is cool, She can stay." Sana quickly says. Nayeon smacked Sana's arm. 

"What's that for?! Oh...." The pinkette voice died down when she realizes Jeongyeon was also in the room. She then noticed the awkward tension that was growing.

Momo rubbed her temples before looking at the dancers. "Does this make you nervous if we have people watching?" She asks them.

"No? Alright, What about with Miss Ice princess in here. Does it make you all nervous with her in here?" Some students nodded while others didn't. 

"They don't have to worry about me, I'm going." With that Jeongyeon left the studio. Chaeyoung made her way over to Sana and sat beside her. 

"I deeply apologize for the distractions, Let's start shall we?" Momo says as Jimin got up and turned on the music.

As time pass, Momo could notice that Jimin was extra quiet during this audition. The previous ones he was yelling and praising the whole time. Momo made a mental note to talk to him later. 

As the first piece ended, Momo wrote down in her notebook who stood out and who didn't during this contemporary piece. "That Lia girl is great at contemporary. Did she audition last year?" Jimin whispers.

"No, This is her first time... Also that first year got beautiful lines. " Lisa responded

"Yuna? Yeah, We need more people like her. Hopefully, they're good at hip hop too. We need strong dancers that can also be graceful when needed." Momo said as she motioned for Lisa to change the music.

"Alright, Now are you ready for the two hip hop pieces?" Lisa yelled. 

"Alright! A 5,6,7,8!" The co-captain clapped. 

Ryujin and Yeji try their hardest to make sure each move was accurate and sharp, They knew they could make it in again, But auditioning with any Chae Sisters is bound to make anyone nervous.

Both of the Chae sisters were extremely talented in dancing and always did 110%, Everyone knew the captain and co-captain loved them and when they graduate the spots are more likely going to be taken by them. Unless another prodigy would catch their attention.

Ryujin tried not to pay attention to the girl beside her who was perfecting every move, She went hard when she needed to and gentle when it was a softer piece.

"Alright, and Stop!" All of the dancers stopped and stared at Momo. "I want all of you to freestyle and incorporate some of the third dance choreography in it. After this, We will be done." She says as she changed the music.

"5, 6, 7,8!"

~

After watching over a hundred auditioners they were finally finished. Sana, Nayeon, and Chaeyoung helped cleaned up before leaving. 

All that was left was Momo, Lisa, and Jimin. "Jimin? What's going on? You were awfully quiet after Chaeyoung and Ice princess came."

"It's nothing, Don't worry."

"We have to worry, You're never like this," Momo replied, Lisa, nodding in agreement. "Is it one of the girls or guy trying out or was it the two girls who entered in."

"I-"

"Listen, I'll give Lia a chance if you tell me what's wrong," Momo says and Jimin finally decided to tell both of them the issue. 

"Jeongyeon is my ex-girlfriend. It's been a while since I last saw her because we both avoid each other at every cost. When her friend dragged her in here, I just wanted to perish and I know she wanted to. It just brought back memories."

"Funny thing is, Nayeon also her ex, and Sana told me Nayeon was looking everywhere else but her." 

"Nayeon? The girl in here? She's way different from what I remember."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I know you're not into Yoo Jeongyeon but just watch out for Nayeon. The Nayeon I knew was very cut-throat and vicious. She's not someone to play around with." With that Jimin got up and left.

"Do you know what he's talking about?" Momo asked Lisa. Lisa grinned at the captain before getting up. "I have a date with Rose..." She says as she left out.

'Getting Yoo Jeongyeon will be harder than I thought, especially if the Nayeon, Jimin was talking about gets involved.' Momo thought.

A/N: How was this chapter? I noticed I have a lot of silent readers, It's okay everyone is appreciated here :) Also if I don't update again in the next few days Happy holidays!


	7. Chapter 7

After that afternoon from tryouts, Momo kept an eye on Nayeon. Of course, she knew the girl was harmless but after what Jimin said and the way Lisa acted she wasn't too sure. 

She had told both Mina and Sana about what happened and Sana shut it down once again. "Momo, I don't think Nayeon is the same person as she was before if there was a different Nayeon in the first place. Much less why are you so worried about it? You're supposed to make out heck if you're lucky to sleep with Jeongyeon and be finished."

"I can't listen to this," Mina says as she got up and left the duo. 

"You know what, If you're sooo worried about Nayeon then she won't be the only person you'll have to worry about."

"What do you mean?" Momo asks.

"I will get Yoo Jeongyeon and there's nothing you can do about it." 

"What? No, I-"

"You're not focused, You need some competition and I'm the worst competitor for you. They don't call me Sanake for nothing." Sana smirked at her best friend who glared at her.

"I fucking hate you sometimes Sana."

"I know you love me." 

~

Over the next few days, Mina had found ways to talk to Jeongyeon in class and the blonde have noticed it's been getting easier.

Jeongyeon would smile at her in acknowledgment whenever they pass each other in the hall and she wasn't as mean to her unless her friends happened to be around. (It only worsen when Nayeon and Momo are around.)

Mina also has gotten closer with Chaeyoung, Who seemed to be by herself often. Both of them would relax by the tree and just talk about anything. It was way different than any of her friendships with Nayeon, Momo, and Sana. It was a nice kind of different. 

Soon enough, on a random Friday. Chaeyoung invited Mina to come and sit with her friends. Since on Fridays, their lunches weren't restricted by grades, Chaeyoung, Ryujin, and Yeji were all at the table where Jeongyeon and Jihyo sit.

Mina accepted the request and when it came to lunchtime she sat between Chaeyoung and Jihyo. The blonde also introduced herself to Ryujin and Yeji. 

The duo was talking about how they made it on the dance team and how excited they were when they both went quiet. Actually, the whole table went quiet. Mina turned around to see her friend group standing behind her.

"Minari, Why are you over here?" Sana asks. The others could see Jeongyeon's mood darken.

"Chaeyoung invited me to sit with her today."

"She invited you and not me??!?" Sana whined. 

"Stop whining Sana, I wanted Mina to meet the rest of my ever-growing friend group. On that note, You should meet Tzuyu and Dahyun too Mina unnie. I think you'll like them too." Chaeyoung smiled at the blonde before turning back to Sana and the others.

"Much less it was a group agreement. I talked to both of my unnies and they say it was fine that I bring Mina over."

"That doesn't mean the rest of you can come over. So scram." Jeongyeon said to the trio. 

Sana smirked at Jeongyeon and sat beside her. "Why not Jeongyeon, Can't I stay?" Sana fluttered her eyes before getting pushed off her seat. "No, You're just as a nuisance as the others. I'm starting to get sick just from the sight of you three."

"Ooh that's harsh, Don't play hard to get Jeongyeon. I know you like me." Sana replied as she got up. She turned towards Momo and smirked at her. 

"Let's go guys, We'll see you later Mina." Nayeon says before linking her arms with both Sana and Momo and dragging them away.

The table stayed quiet for a moment before Mina cleared her throat. "I'm really sorry about my friends. I understand if you don't want me sitting here anymore." 

Both Jihyo and Jeongyeon stayed quiet before looking at the blonde. "It's fine Mina, You're not the problem. It's just me and Jeong don't like your friends as much and for some reason, Chaeyoung keeps attracting them over here too. You're not the only one." Jihyo started, Within the last week or so she had learned more about Mina and she genuinely likes her.

Jihyo also knows Jeongyeon likes Mina to an extent and the only reason why it's an extent is because of who Mina is around. Jihyo also gets the feeling that Chaeyoung may like Mina more than a friend. It saddens Jihyo because as far as she knows, Mina is straight. She hopes that Chaeyoung just finds her interesting and that's why she talks about her all the time but she knows deep in her heart It's not the truth. 

Jihyo looked at Chaeyoung who was staring at Mina in Admiration and then back to Mina. Jihyo notices the shy smile Mina had when Jeongyeon made eye contact with her. Jihyo now knows that Mina being straight isn't the problem, The problem is Chaeyoung may be falling for someone who's interested in someone else. 

~

Today was Nayeon's birthday party. This year she decided to just invite people she was friends with and not invite the whole school again. 

The brunette had on a sparkly tight dress with heels as she opened the door revealing her best friends and Chaeyoung. The brunette gave Mina a look who mumbled later. 

"Happy birthday Nayeonie!!!!" Sana and Momo shouted as they rushed towards Nayeon hugging her tightly. The brunette laughed as they made themselves comfortable. 

"Who else is coming?" Momo asked the brunette.

"We all know it's about to be a full house here since Nayeon is fucking friends with everyone," Sana replies. "But you know it's not a bad thing."

"Ew, you're just looking for someone to sleep with." Mina rolled her eyes.

"Why not? I scored big last year, I can score again this year." Sana replies back before smirking at Mina and Chaeyoung. "I didn't even know you swing this way Mina, Y'all practically attached to the hip."

Both girls froze, With a blush rising on Chaeyoung face. "What? We're not- I'm not..." Mina sputtered out, Clearly flustered. Chaeyoung was at a loss for words. Mina's whole friend group has noticed how she's been hanging around Chaeyoung more often, Or how often Chaeyoung appears. 

"What is it? Are you not sure Mina? I mean I could help you, I'm very hands-on if you know what I mean, Hell we could make it a foursome and add Momo and Chaeyoung into the mix."

"Sana stop." Chaeyoung finally says, Noticing how Mina was staying quiet. 

"Why? I'm just having fun and Mina knows that." Sana smiled as she made her way to the duo. She places her hand on Mina's chin to make the blonde look at her before freezing. "Minari?" Chaeyoung saw how Sana's whole demeanor changed from teasing to caring. 

"I'm sorry Mina, Please don't cry. I was just messing with you, Momo, Nayeon I made Mina cry. " The pinkette said as she pulled Mina into a hug. Momo and Nayeon quickly rushed to her and surrounded the crying blonde. 

"Sana you idiot."

"I know, I didn't mean to make her cry, I was just teasing. We all know you're straight Mina, You don-"

"It's not that." The blonde spoke after a while. All the girls stared at Mina. "What do you mean? Are you actually questioning or?" Nayeon asks.

"I don't know, I'm just really confused right now and Sana messing with me didn't help." Mina replied. 

"You know you can always talk to us, We literally have two gays and a raging bisexual in our group-"

"You guys are different, I can't properly talk to you guys about this stuff, So I talk to Chaeyoung about it."

"Aww Mina, Please don't ever feel that way. I know we joke around a lot but we can be serious. I'm glad you made a new friend outside our group." Momo says as she turned towards Chaeyoung. "Make sure you take care of Mina well, She has a pure heart. Protect her when we can't. Okay?"

"Always."

~

It was the peak of the party, Most if not all guests that were invited were here and it was at full blast. Nayeon had already blown out her candles and was now dancing with her friends without a care in the world. Of course, she felt like something or someone was missing from her party and she knew exactly who it was. 

Jihyo and Jeongyeon.

The brunette misses both of them dearly ever since their friendship ended. Nayeon sometimes wondered what they do on her birthday since they stop being friends. 

She knows what she does on their birthday. Nayeon kept an old photo book and on the days of Jeongyeon's and Jihyo's birthday, she would look through it, reminiscing on old memories and write letters. 

None of the girls knew what Nayeon did on those days and although she contemplated on telling Mina only (Sana could be a blabbermouth sometimes and Momo would space out and randomly say it at the worst possible time. It would be Nayeon's luck that Momo accidentally slips this out to Jeongyeon or Jihyo.) In the end, she decided not to.

Nayeon hopes that one day she will be able to have another birthday party and be able to have both of them together with her once again. 

Just like the old times.

But knowing how bad she screwed up, She doesn't know if that would ever become a reality. Given her circumstances, it would be impossible. 

If Jeongyeon found some way to forgive her, (Since Jihyo forgave her but she told Nayeon she will never forget and will always be disappointed in the decision she made that day.) Her friend group would end up blocking Jeongyeon from even being near her.

Momo's and Sana's nature is something Jeongyeon hates a lot and she can't stand being near both of them. Mina on the other hand is more tolerable. But Nayeon has noticed both of them have gotten fairly close in a short amount of time. She knows they share two classes together and not to mention Chaeyoung is friends with both of them but Nayeon doesn't like how shy Mina has gotten whenever Jeongyeon's name has been mentioned. 

Nayeon doesn't like the smile Mina gives to Jeongyeon, Nayeon doesn't like how Jeongyeon acknowledges Mina but refuses to look at her. Sometimes Nayeon wants to be like Mina because it would make things so much easier. 

But things are never easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of updates, I'm currently finishing up final week and then I'll be on break. Anyways comments, kudos, and bookmarks are always appreciated, and let's be prepared to stream cry for me :)


	8. Chapter 8

A few days after Nayeon's birthday, Momo noticed there was some weird tension within her friend group. It was between Sana, Nayeon, and Mina. 

Momo knew that Sana had made Mina cry so she could understand that, She couldn't understand how or why Nayeon is in the mix. She couldn't understand why Nayeon was being a little bit cold today not only towards her but towards Sana and Mina especially.

They all had the time of their lives during Nayeon's birthday and now there's an issue. Heck Momo hasn't even seen Chaeyoung sitting at their table or appearing around them anymore. Momo only knew Mina had something to do with it.

Today they sat around the lunch table in silence. It's the fourth day now and nothing has come out of anyone's mouth. Momo's feet hurt due to her dance club meetings that occupy her time three times a week.

"Guys... We have to find out the issue, What's going on? We were all fine on Nayeon's birthday." Momo sighed, waiting for an answer.

"I know we're fine but Mina been very quiet and distant and Nayeon been very mean and for what reason." Sana replies. The pink-haired girl still feels really bad for upsetting Mina. 

"I'm not trying to be intentionally distant, I...I have a lot on my mind going on. Since not only I'm questioning myself and I got the principal role for swan lake so my practices are lasting through the night." Mina explained quickly looking up from her phone for once.

"What happened to Chaeyoung?"

"Nothing, We're just busy...." Mina noticed the look everyone gave her. "We got into a disagreement, and before you ask, No I do not want to talk about it." The blonde says as she looks back at her phone.

"Alright so that explains Mina, Nayeonie can you explain why you are upset at us? Especially at Mina."

"Sorry, My parents got up on my ass because of my party, I didn't mean to take it out on you guys." Nayeon quickly says. All three girls didn't seem to believe her but they decided not to push it. The brunette grins at all three girls. "Anyways, What are you going to do for your birthday Momo?"

"My birthday is a good month away so I'm not too worried. I'll do the same thing as last year, Throw a big party at a different venue." 

"Are you going to invite Yoo Jeongyeon? Maybe you'll be able to kiss her there." Sana says.

"That girl doesn't even like looking at me, Why would she even come to my party for?"

"Maybe we can get Chaeyoung to bring her and Jihyo. If Jihyo comes with Chaeyoung, Jeongyeon is bound to come. Those two are always together when they're not busy." 

"Even if she's there, She won't talk to me, She'll go ahead and degrade me as usual and walk away. It doesn't help she doesn't like Nayeon or you. The only person she seems fond of is Mina." Momo replied as all three girls turned towards the blonde that's been texting away on her phone.

"Texting Chaeyoungie? I knew both of you couldn't stay away from each other. " Sana teased.

"Huh? No, Remember me and Chaeyoung got into a disagreement." Mina replied, not looking at the girls 

"Who are you texting them? Is it a new boy?" Momo asks. Nayeon quickly grabbed Mina's phone out of her hand. 

"Nayeon!" The blonde exclaimed. Sana and Momo giggled, Not knowing Nayeon's true intentions.

"Let's see who Mina is texting so intensely..." Nayeon teased as she moved out the way as Mina tried to grab her phone. 

"Nayeon stop!"

Nayeon paused and looked at the blonde and then back to Sana and Momo. "Wowww seems like both of you are fond of each other. Tell me, Mina, Do you perhaps starting questioning yourself because of Yoo Jeongyeon." The brunette spat out, The whole table went quiet.

That was the moment Momo knew what Jimin meant. Just from the way Nayeon spoke to Mina, Momo knew that she did not only have Sana to worry about but she also has to worry about Mina and Nayeon. Especially Nayeon.

Momo looked at Sana who seemed to finally understand what Momo was telling her. 

"Answer the question," Nayeon said as she started to scroll through the text message. She looks at Sana and Momo. "You guys wanted to kiss Jeongyeon but it looks like Mina going to beat you to it." She turned and gave Mina a dirty look. "It's always the quiet ones that are the sneakiest."

"Hey, Nayeon stop." Momo quickly says. "Why should I? She didn't tell us she was talking to Jeongyeon like this, Aren't you going after her?"

"Nayeon we get it, You're still hung up on Jeongyeon and because she's moving on to one of your friends. You can't help but feel betrayed by Mina. Don't worry I get how you feel but don't take it out on her!" Sana shouted. At this point, the whole cafeteria turned and looked at the four girls.

Jihyo and Jeongyeon looked over to the table with the group of girls. "You hear th-"

"Yeah. I shouldn't have gotten involved with her Jihyo."

"You're dating her?"

"What? No! Mina cool and all but we're not dating."

"Do you like her?"

"She's cool and"

"Jeongyeon." Jihyo raised an eyebrow at her best friend.

"I don't know." The dark-haired girl said as she ran her hand through her hair. "We've been talking way more and I like her personality...." She looks up at Jihyo.

"I'm interested."

~

After the big argument in the cafeteria, The girls didn't talk to each other for the rest of the day. Sana and Momo stuck together and head into the dance studio. "Should we back off?" Momo asks Sana as she started to change into more comfortable clothing.

"If Mina likes Jeongyeon and is willing to go for her, I say we back off. It's not worth our friendship if Mina likes her. I mean I am surprised that it Jeongyeon she likes and not Chaeyoung since it seems li-"

"Chaeyoung likes her." Momo finished Sana's sentence. 

"Chaeyoung probably knows how Mina feels towards Jeongyeon which is why they got into a disagreement." Momo nodded in agreement before stating. "Both of them were close and I hope just because Mina likes Jeongyeon it doesn't ruin her friendship with Chaeyoung."

"I don't know, Chaeyoung is different and I don't think she took it too well given that she and Mina haven't talked since Nayeon's birthday," Sana replies.

"What about Nayeon?" Momo put on some sneakers and began to stretch, she waved at Lisa who entered and put her bags on the side.

"It's obvious that she's still in love with Jeongyeon and I'm sorry for not believing you. I was honestly scared when she spoke to Mina like that. I never expected something like that out of her." 

"You're talking about Nayeon again?" Lisa asks as she made her way to the duo. 

"Yeah, I know everyone heard me shouting earlier."

"What happened if you don't mind me asking?" Sana quickly explained to Lisa what happened during lunch. 

"Sounds like Nayeon alright, I'm surprised how you didn't know."

"What can we do about her? Do you think she'll do anything dangerous?"

"From what Jennie and Jisoo tell me, Dangerous no. But if it's enough to make Jeongyeon not like you anymore the yes she'll do it. She sabotage Bona and a few other girls before. That's another reason why people avoid Jeongyeon too. You get involved with Jeongyeon you get involved with an ex who can't seem to let go."

"Lisa, Do you know why they broke up?"

"That I do not know, Not even Jennie knows. So I assume that was kept between Jeongyeon, Jihyo, and Nayeon. As far as I know, Nayeon was at fault." Both Sana and Momo nodded as Jimin entered in. "The dancers are waiting outside, Let's get started."

Sana said her goodbyes as she gave Momo a look telling her they need to talk later on. Momo nodded in agreement as she opened the door to reveal the rest of the dance team. Momo put a smile on her face as she invited them in.

"Let's get started!"

~

Momo entered her bedroom to reveal Sana sitting on her bed. "It's just us two today so let's talk about all the information we gather today." 

"Alright, But make some space. My feet hurt." Sana scooted over as Momo climb into her bed. 

"So Chaeyoung likes Mina, Mina likes Jeongyeon, and we don't know if Jeongyeon likes her back." Sana started.

"Don't forget Nayeon is more sneaky than we thought and is very much in love with Jeongyeon still." Momo replied.

"Yeah, That's messy. Hopefully, she realizes we're all friends here and she doesn't need to do anything to mess up Mina's potential at finding love. That girl needs someone and if it's Jeongyeon then why not."

"Well let's protect Mina just in case Nayeon tries anything."

"Also let's give up on-" Sana says before getting cut off by Momo.

"If I want to be honest, Satang... I don't want to give up on getting Jeongyeon, But I don't want to mess with her if it means breaking Mina's heart. This is very frustrating." Momo wouldn't tell Sana or the others this, But she actually likes the challenge of getting Jeongyeon. She likes how she would deny her(although sometimes it was harsh), Momo likes when girls play hard to get. (Even though she knows Jeongyeon not playing around with her.)

"Do you want to fuck the frustration out?"

"Sana you horny bastard, I'm talking about something serious and you're here talking about fucking. Your parents are in the house." Momo laughed.

"So? You're living with me Momo, and plus my parents know of our friends with benefits relationship. Hell, we mess with the same person at the same time with no issues. Why can't we just fuck" The pink-haired girl whined as she climbed on top of Momo.

"Nah, it's weird when it's just you and me." Momo complained as she pushed Sana off resulting in her falling off the bed. 

"Ow! Fine, I'll find someone else. I'll be back in a few hours. Don't dream of me." Sana winked as she got up.

"I never do!" Momo shouted as Sana left the room.

~

Jeongyeon was in the middle of her Ice skating routine when she saw a familiar face. The dark haired girl looked at her coach, who motioned for her to finish up the routine before speaking to her friend.

Jeongyeon nodded as she started to pick up momentum to prepare to do a triple lutz. The dark hair girl-focused as she lifts one leg up, Using the momentum she had gain she used her standing leg and launch herself off the ice, Twirling her body and landing on the opposing leg that she started on. 

The brunette made her way to the center as she went into her final spins, The flying camel spin which was Jeongyeon's favorite right into a sit spin, and to blend it all together, she pull herself back up into an upright spin, Ending right on track. 

Jeongyeon looked at her coach who smiled at her in approval as she skated towards the exit as she got off the ice and took off her boots. Chaeyoung sat beside her in silence.

"What are you doing here Chae? You never come when I'm practicing."

"I know I've been hostile towards you for the last few days and I'm sorry about that but..."

"But what?" Jeongyeon turned and looked at the younger girl.

"You somehow managed to do it again, This time with someone I really liked."

"What are you talking about-"

"Mina likes you." 

"Mina what?" Jeongyeon replied In disbelief.

"I was at Nayeon's birthday party and Sana teased her too much about her questioning her sexuality. I asked her later on that day and she's questioning because of you. I mean I understand because I had the biggest crush on you when we met but this just hurts way more." Chaeyoung took a deep breath before continuing.

"We got into an argument because I got upset and now we're not talking to each other. But if you go for her, Just know I'm rooting for you. She doesn't deserve to get hurt and you're-you're perfect for her, While I am-"

"Don't degrade yourself Chaeyoung, I'm far from perfect, Nobody is perfect. If you like Mina then try to win her over. Nobody stop-"

"You're stopping me, Jeong! I know exactly how you feel and even though you may not have picked up on it yet, You seem interested in her."

"Interested doesn't mean I like her," Jeongyeon says as she pulled off her socks revealing a bloody toe. The dark-haired girl sighed and looked at Chaeyoung. "Will this mess up our friendship?"

"I don't think it will... I don't know Hyung. We"ll see as time pass by."

"I don't want to lose you as a friend."

"I know you don't, We'll figure this out together."

"Alright."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter is done, Now it is all caught up on all three websites. (I have an aff and Wattpad account with the same story and older stories.) Once I finish my finals, I will be updating this regularly. Once again thank you for the bookmarks, and kudos :)


	9. Chapter 9

After their talk, Both Chaeyoung and Jeongyeon seemed to be back on okay terms. Jihyo was glad for that, She didn't want their friendship to be ruined again by an outside source. Yes, Jihyo liked Mina but she didn't want all the people around Mina to mess up everything in her friend group.

As time passed, the temperature started to change, as the leaves went from their beautiful green to yellow, orange, and red. Autumn is here.

Due to that Jeongyeon was busier than ever since competition season was in full blast. (Not like it wasn't active before since the season lasts a whole year.) Jeongyeon had an important competition in Japan, So on her own decision, she decided to up her hours of practice and training.

There were times Mina noticed Jeongyeon didn't eat and how she looked extra tired. The blonde had decided to try and pursue Jeongyeon because she realized although she was questioning her sexual orientation, She wouldn't mind being with Jeongyeon.

Today Mina woke up a little earlier than usual and prepared a bento lunch for Jeongyeon. The blonde hopes that Jeongyeon will enjoy it.

So when it came lunchtime and she sat right across from the dark haired beauty who gave her a lop-sided smile when she handed her the bento. "Mina, You didn't have to do this."

"It's no problem, Jeongyeonnie. Enjoy it, I see that you're working extra hard and you need to eat."

"You're too sweet." Mina blushes at the compliment as she looks away, playing with her fingers.

Not too far away, Momo, Sana, and Nayeon sat at their table watching Mina from afar.

"She's really going to get her." Nayeon started. The girls had quickly patched things up with Nayeon once she had apologized to the trio especially to Mina and started sobbing hysterically over how she was acting. Momo and Sana still kept an eye on Nayeon but after a week they gave up, Seeing how she seemed back to normal.

"Look how flustered Mitang is. That's so cute."

"I hope Chaeyoung is okay."

"Chaeyoung looks fine to me," Sana says as she motioned to the group of girls laughing. From afar she could see Chaeyoung looking over at Mina and smiling.

"Okay as she can be, But if any day Mina brings Chaeyoung over then I'll approve for them to date." Momo says.

"What are you her mom." Nayeon joked.

"No! But now that I think of it, How will Mina's parents react if she tells them she like girls."

"I think they're accepting, I don't think they really care since her father was a professor in the U.S. He probably been around a very diverse set of students." Sana says before pausing. "Actually I'm not too sure about her mother. If a problem does occur we have her back."

All three girls nodded in agreement. Nayeon glanced back at the table then to the two Japanese girls sitting across from her. "Does Mina knows tomorrow is Jeongyeon's birthday."

"Her birthday tomorrow?!" Both Sana and Momo stared at Nayeon like she was crazy.

"Yes pabo, If we're going to help Mina we all need to go to the mall this afternoon and let Mina pick out a gift for Jeongyeon."

"But I schedule dance practice today. Prelims are coming up."

"Are you sure you can't miss it Momo?"

"No, Just face time me while you guys are there. I'll stay for the first hour and a half and let Lisa take over. I'll meet up with you guys later on."

"Alright that's settled, So we'll get her after our final class of the day."

~

After lunch ended, Jeongyeon and Mina walked down the hallway together. Chaeyoung got occupied by Tzuyu who wanted to hang out for once and Jihyo had to go to her class early to prepare for a test.

The duo only had a few minutes together and luckily enough their final class of the day wasn't too far from each other. "Thank you for the lunch once again Mina. It was really delicious. I hope you can teach me how to make that one day."

"You're welcome Jeongyeon, It was no big deal. I just noticed you were tired and wasn't eating as much..."

"Yeah, It's a bad habit but I have a competition at the end of the month for figure skating. So I ended up upping my hours of practice. Once I come home from school I'm in the rink from three to seven every day, usually earlier on the weekends."

"Wow, That is really hectic, I usually do only two hours of ballet when I was younger. Now I'm doing three hours Mondays through Thursdays and My mom signed me up for Sundays since I'm principal dancer. I think she may have signed me up for a few Saturdays but I'm not sure."

"Well, I hope you're free this Saturday. Tomorrow is my birthday and my parents and coach gave me a break for the day to do whatever. What I'm asking is if you would like to attend my birthday party. It's not really a party but like a small get-together."

Mina opened up her phone and check her schedule. Due to her getting the role of Odette in Swan lake most of her practices took up her time in the afternoon, Not to mention her mother signed her up for Sunday rehearsals. Luckily enough she was free this Saturday.

"I'm free this Saturday but I'll double-check with my mom to make sure she didn't sign me up for Saturday too. She's been waiting her whole life for me to play as Odette." The blonde smiled at Jeongyeon who smiled back before tapping Mina's shoulder. "I'll text you the time and place." The dark-haired girl said as she entered her class.

~

When Mina walked out of her class, Two Figures quickly grabbed her arms and pulled her towards the exit. "Nayeon! Sana! What are you doing?"

"Tomorrow is Jeongyeon's birthday and we're going to help you get a gift for her." Nayeon says as she unlocks her car, Letting both girls in.

"Momo will join us sometime later on." Sana says, sitting in the backseat. "Any questions?"

"No, But I appreciate you guys helping me."

"Anything for Minari."

~

Once the trio arrived to the Mall, Nayeon explained what things Jeongyeon likes and does not like.

"Nothing too expensive, That girl is loaded and she more than likely already have it. Nothing too cheap, She's not used to cheap shit and she doesn't deserve cheap stuff. It has to be something from the heart." Nayeon explained as they entered a gift shop.

"Why don't you pick out the gift Nayeonnie?" Mina asks the brunette. Nayeon turned and look at Mina. "I can't, She won't open it if she knows it from me."

"No, I mean you pick out the gift that best suits her since you knew Jeongyeon for a long time and I'll give it to her. Your name won't be on it." Mina explained, Nayeon looked down for a moment before agreeing. The brunette links her arms with Mina and Sana as they look around.

~

"Momo should be here any minute. Then we can continue looking." Sana says. The girls were sitting around a table in the food court as they waited for their friend to arrive.

Momo arrived to the table with some food as she greeted her friends. "So how have shopping for Ice princess went?" She asks as she begins to dig into her meal.

"Not going well, There's literally nothing I can find for her. Even Nayeon unnie having trouble finding something." Mina replied back.

"There has to be something she likes, But given it's your first time giving her a gift she'll accept it."

"Do you really think so?" Mina asks

"I mean that girl is very complicated and not easy but she seems to like you so I think she'll accept anything." Momo says as she finished her first meal and went onto the second. The group stayed quiet for a moment before Mina came up with an idea.

"I can knit her a scarf and hat. It'll come straight from the heart because I took my time to make something for her. She really liked it when I made lunch for her."

"Thets not a bad idea mitang!" Sana says ruffling the blonde's hair.

"Do you think it's a good gift idea Nayeon unnie?" Mina asks the brunette.

"Hmm. Yes, it's a very good idea. We can go to the arts and craft store and get some good yarn for it. How long will it take you?"

"Not that long, I made many hats and scarves before so I know what to do." Mina replied.

~

Today was Saturday which was also Jeongyeon's birthday. The dark-haired beauty was greeted with breakfast in bed from her family as she thanked them and began to dig in.

Jeongyeon didn't like throwing a huge party, She liked having a small get-together with her family and friends. That's how it always been and that's the way she plans to keep it. Of course over the last few years, it has just been her family with Jihyo and Chaeyoung. This year it'll be way more.

Jeongyeon had invited her recently made friends Ryujin, Yeji, Daniel (Jihyo's boyfriend), and Mina Myoui to her get-together. It was way more people than before and Jeongyeon's family had no issues with her inviting more people than before, They were actually very happy.

Jeongyeon's mind wanders back to a certain blonde, This was her first time inviting someone who was friends with the type of people she disliked the most. She doesn't know Mina's true intentions, Jeongyeon sometimes thinks that Mina may be faking her emotions and she may be worst than Momo and Sana but usually Chaeyoung, and Jihyo tells her she being delusional and Mina is not that type of person.

Jeongyeon knows why she has her own doubts but seeing as everyone else thinks Mina is cool, Then why can't she. Jeongyeon finishes her breakfast as she gets prepared for the day.

~

Mina woke up to the sound of her friends shouting her name. "Finally you're awake, We need to get you dressed for Jeongyeon's get-together."

"Eh? But her party doesn't start until two." Mina mumbles as she snuggled into her blanket.

"That's correct but Mina you overslept, It's quarter to one." With that Mina's eyes shot open as she looked at the three girls in front of her.

"WHAT!"

~

Jeongyeon stood in the center of her parent's 5-star restaurant that was being used as a venue for her get-together today. The dark-haired girl had her hair curled, and wore a halter-top black dress with heels. It wasn't too different from her usual get up but Jeongyeon loved it.

The dark-haired girl watched the employees make some finishing touches as she notice her first few guests have arrived.

Jihyo and Daniel were walking towards Jeongyeon with Chaeyoung trailing behind them. "Happy birthday unnie!" The shorter girl shouted, rushing over to hug Jeongyeon who gladly returned it.

"Happy Birthday Jeong." Jeongyeon thanked Jihyo before turning to the guy in front of her.

"So you're the one who stole my best friend's heart." Jeongyeon says crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow at Daniel.

Daniel smiled nervously at Jeongyeon before answering. "Actually birthday girl, Your best friend is the one who stole my heart." Jeongyeon cracked a smile at the boy.

"Not bad, Don't hurt her. If I find out you hurt her it will be the end for you and that's a promise, not a threat." Jeongyeon grin once she saw the boy swallow nervously before nodding. Jihyo glared at her best friend but said nothing as she went ahead and told Daniel that Jeongyeon just joking.

~

A good twenty minutes have passed as more guests arrived at the venue and greeted Jeongyeon. But Jeongyeon was looking around for one specific person.

"Looking for someone?" The dark-haired girl turned to see the freshman she had invited.

"You always appear at the most convenient time, Ryujin." The blue hair girl smiled as she came and sat beside Jeongyeon.

"Well, whoever you're looking for will arrive if they're worth it." Jeongyeon smiled at the freshman as she heard the door open. She turned and saw Mina walking towards her with a present box in her hands.

"Happy Birthday, Jeongyeonnie."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thus another chapter. I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a while. It's been rough for me recently and so I can't promise you guys that I'll update consistently all the time but when I do have sparks of energy then I will. I hope you enjoy this chapter until next time :)


	10. Chapter 10

Jeongyeon stared at the blonde hair girl in awe, She always knew Mina was very fashionable but today she looked gorgeous. She wore her hair in a low ponytail and wore a puffy sleeve black dress with heels. 

"Mina you actually made it, You look beautiful by the way." Jeongyeon says.

"Aww thanks, Birthday girl but I should be saying that to you..." The blonde blushes and looks down shyly. "I made you a present."

"Really? You didn't have to, But you can set it over there. Once I blow out my candles I'll open everything one by one." The blonde nodded as she made her way to the counter that had a whole bunch of gifts.

Jeongyeon soon made her way to the center of the room where her father was standing as he made an announcement. "Alright, My beautiful daughter said that everyone is here and we can officially start."

~

From outside the restaurant, there was a truck across the street. In there was Sana, Nayeon, and Momo. 

"Do we really need to stay so long? Mina is inside and she's fine. It's not like she doesn't know anyone." Sana complained to Nayeon who was looking out the window. 

"I know but-" Nayeon started before being cut off.

"But what? You wish you were in there don't cha." Sana smirked at the older girl who glared at her.

"Guys, Don't fight. Let's get some food. Mina will call us when she's ready to be picked up." Momo says. 

Sana sighs and mumbles a small apology to Nayeon before putting the gear in drive and driving off.

~

To say Mina felt uncomfortable was a lie. The blonde felt like she was at home. Jeongyeon's family was very nice and they treated her as if she were family. 

Yes, she did get some glances from Jeongyeon's older sisters but it was later revealed to her that they thought she was Jeongyeon's girlfriend. 

'Not yet at least.' Mina thought to herself as she took a sip of her drink. "Do you want to dance?" The blonde turned to see her friend Chaeyoung with her arm stretch out towards her.

"Of course." Mina put her glass down and took Chaeyoung's hand as they made their way to the center.

After a while, Chaeyoung made eye contact with the older girl before whispering. "Jeongyeon likes you, Minari... I can see it.." 

"Chae... I-" The blonde wanted to apologize but Chaeyoung shushed her.

"It's alright Mina, Please let me have this one moment with you... Just this one dance." The shorter girl pleaded.

"Alright." 

~

"It's time for Jeongyeon to blow out her candles and open her gifts." Jeongyeon's father announced. Everyone made their way to the big table where a decent size birthday cake resides with a candle numbered seventeen on it.

Jeongyeon stood in front of the cake as she watched family, and friends (old and new) sang happy birthday to her. She soon blows out her candles as everyone started to get a piece of the cake. 

Once they were finished with their cake, Jeongyeon started to open gifts one by one. Of course, while opening gifts her mother had to throw in some dramatic and embarrassing stories of Jeongyeon when she was younger which causes a lot of laughter and joy. 

The dark hair girl soon enough found Mina's gift as she slowly opened it and gasp. "Wow... Mina you really made this for me?"

The blonde played with her fingers and hid her face. "Y-yeah, Do you like it?"

"Yeah, Of course, I do. It's a well-thought-out gift and you made it. You took your precious time and made this for me. I really appreciate it."

"Hey, But when I made you a hat you didn't like it." Jeongyeon's older sister, Seungyeon complained.

"Because it came from you." Jeongyeon replied causing both of them to laugh. The dark haired girl turned to Mina and walked over to her hugging the blonde in which she quickly returned. 

"Thank you once again."

~

When Mina exited the restaurant, She saw Sana's truck parked out on the side. The blonde made her way to the truck and let herself in. As soon as she entered she took off her heels and turned towards her friends who were staring at her.

"So... How it went?" Sana asks as she started to drive.

"It went amazing, Everyone was so nice there and I had such a fun time. I think you guys would've enjoyed it." Mina replied.

"Yeah... Jeong's get-together was always fun... I'm glad you had fun, Mina." Nayeon says.

"What about the gift?"

"Oh! She loved the gift and she hugged me, She's a good hugger." Mina blushes thinking back to the exchange that happened earlier.

"She has it bad for Jeongyeon." Momo says.

"Real bad, I don't think I saw Mina so giddy." 

"Me either... Say, Mina Do you think Jeongyeon likes you? Maybe you should ask her out." Nayeon stated.

"Eh, Well Chaeyoung said that Jeongyeon likes me while we were dancing-"

"You danced with Chaeyoung? Are you guys on good terms now?" 

"Yeah, I think so. But I still need to formally apologize to her. Maybe I can make her strawberry pie since she loves strawberries."

"Aww, There goes our Mina, being thoughtful as usual!" Sana cheered.

~

After that exchange during Jeongyeon's get-together, Mina could feel a change in their relationship. They were closer than before, Not just with Jeongyeon but also with the rest of Jeongyeon's ever-growing friend group. 

Momo's birthday was coming up and Mina wanted to bring Jeongyeon over to show her that her friends are not the people Jeongyeon thinks they are. 

"I don't know Mina."

"Please." The blonde hair girl pouted and stared at the older girl who was giving her a hard time. After a while, Jeongyeon sighed and finally gave in.

"I'll only come on one term."

"What is it?"

"If Jihyo and Chaeyoung come then I'll have someone to talk to. If your friend can make both of them attend, I'll show up for a bit." Mina jumped out of her seat happily hugging the taller girl. 

"It's a deal!"

~

"Jeongyeon is coming to your party?" Nayeon asks Momo, They were at a Smoothie shop having an afternoon snack. Mina had rehearsals and Sana stayed at school for tutoring.

"Yeah, Mina asked her and she said she'll come if Jihyo and Chaeyoung are allowed. I don't usually invite underclassmen unless they're apart of the softball or dance team but I'll make this one exception. Much less Chaeyoung is cool and also makes Mina happy."

"Mina really got her wrapped around her finger... What are you going to do about the bet." Nayeon asks.

"There's nothing much I can really do, Maybe I'll find someone to score on my birthday." Momo says as she takes another sip of her smoothie.

Nayeon rolled her eyes at her friend. "Your really going to give up like that?"

"Nayeon, Are you hearing yourself? This is our friend we're talking about. If she's happy with Jeongyeon then why the hell would I get in between them. Yes, I've done some destructive things that cause my reputation at the school but I'm not going to destroy our friendship over some girl who won't even look my way." Momo exclaimed, irritated that Nayeon said that.

"That's not what I meant."

"Then what the hell did you mean? You switch up too much for my liking." Momo glared at her friend.

"Nevermind, I just thought that our infamous player wouldn't back down for any challenge-"

"I'm not bac-"

"Yes you are, Even before Mina got involved you were very hesitant and Sana decided to join in since you weren't going to do it. Now that Jeongyeon has an interest in Mina you don't have to worry a thing. I know why you're scared." The brunette grin at the younger girl.

~

"That damn Nayeon gets on my nerves sometimes Sana." Momo says as she paces back and forth in her bedroom.

"What happened? Did she act up again?" Sana asks.

"Kinda but she's saying that I value Jeongyeon as a person which is why I don't go for her and all that other shit. She's nothing to me, She's just another body!" The dark hair girl exclaimed. She was beyond livid.

"Do you need a breather? I don't think it's good for you to-" Sana says noticing how red her friend was turning.

"I'll be back in the morning, Don't look for me." Momo says, Slamming the door.

"She's worst than me sometimes." Sana mumbles.

~

When Sana saw Momo the next morning she was covered in Hickies and bruises. "You had a wild night eh, It's a little surprising that you have so many hickies on you. Normally it's the other girls who have it." 

Momo bit her lip and turned the other way. "Yeah, But I was lucky enough to find two other women at the bar. The only thing is one of them had a boyfriend and so he ended up joining in."

"Which bar did you went to? I thought they check IDs now." Sana asks not noticing her friend staring at her as she turned back to her computer.

"The one across town, They don't check over there and I look mature so they let me in."

"Interesting, Do you want to talk about yesterday or?"

"D-does your offer still stands with both of us?" Momo asks.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Sana stopped typing and slightly turned her head.

"You wanted to sleep with me right Sana-" The dark hair girl moved towards her friend.

"Momo? Are you alright? You're acting strange. You can't be acting like this the day before your birthday. What's going on? You never want to sleep with me but all of a sudden your asking." Sana turned around fully seeing her friend walk towards her.

"People change their mind." Momo stopped right in front of the pink hair girl.

"I'm not going to sleep with you, All of this right now sounds like you doing a form of self-harm. All of the bruises and making an advance to me. Something not right. Are you drunk? High? Drugged?" Sana asks, Momo could hear the concern in her voice.

"I'm not hurting myself, I just wanted to have fun before my birthday." 

Sana stared at her best friend before sighing. "You have plenty of time to have fun...Let's get you cleaned up before my parents come home and freak." 

~

Today was Momo's Birthday party. It was one of the biggest parties that happened every year and only upperclassmen were invited. (Of course there were a few exceptions, Like all members of the dance team and softball team were invited.)

Sana's parents went out for the night as usual and wouldn't be back until noon. They expected the house to be spotless when they get back. (That was Sana's side of the agreement.)

Sana and Momo only had a few minutes before the first few guests arrive. Both girls check around the house to make sure everything was perfect and locked up before hearing the bell ring.

"It's probably Mina and Nayeon, I'll get it." Sana says as she ran towards the door revealing the duo.

"Momo, Jihyo is bringing Daniel. Is that fine?" Mina says after getting off the phone.

"It's whatever, We got an extra cater this time so we won't run out of food." Momo replied, Since it was her birthday she decided to dress up for once. She wore a bright red suit with black dress shoes and had her hair out for once. 

Sana had done a great job hiding all the marks Momo had gotten the previous night before. But Momo knows that Sana probably won't drop the situation that happened between them earlier. 

Momo's thoughts were cut off by another knock on the door. 

The party has begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Another update woo! I have so much planned for this story so I don't know how many chapters this will have. Also, have you guys watched Jeongyeon's vlog, It makes me so happy seeing her again. Anyways tell me what you think about this chapter in the comments, As always comments, subscribing, and upvotes are always appreciated. Until next time :)


End file.
